


Not running anymore

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic ambientado en el lejano oeste. Dean Winchester es un mujeriego sin remedio. Todos le conocen en el pueblo por las juergas que se pega y por ir todo el día borracho. Su hermano, Sam Winchester, es el sheriff del pueblo y todo un ejemplo a seguir. Ha luchado mucho por el puesto en el que está ahora y no sabe qué hacer con su hermano, que cada vez va a peor, sobre todo con la bebida. Una noche, y tras haber detenido a Dean en una de sus múltiples peleas, lo encierra una noche en el calabozo para que aprenda. Dentro de la celda está Castiel. Ha llegado nuevo al pueblo y nadie le conoce. Dean no puede evitar sentirse atraído por él en el acto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not running anymore

**Título:** [Not running anymore](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CaLx0LTIWI)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Fandom:** SPN. AU.

**Rating:** NC—17.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Warning:** sexo explícito, posible dub—non/con, dirty talk, barebacking, y angst, mucho angst.

**Petición de:** C. Winchester en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2782318#t2782318)

**Sin betear.**

**Resumen:** Fanfic ambientado en el lejano oeste. Dean Winchester es un mujeriego sin remedio. Todos le conocen en el pueblo por las juergas que se pega y por ir todo el día borracho. Su hermano, Sam Winchester, es el sheriff del pueblo y todo un ejemplo a seguir. Ha luchado mucho por el puesto en el que está ahora y no sabe qué hacer con su hermano, que cada vez va a peor, sobre todo con la bebida. Una noche, y tras haber detenido a Dean en una de sus múltiples peleas, lo encierra una noche en el calabozo para que aprenda. Dentro de la celda está Castiel. Ha llegado nuevo al pueblo y nadie le conoce. Dean no puede evitar sentirse atraído por él en el acto...

 

 

NOT RUNNING ANYMORE

 

 

Texas, 1878.

 

 

Sammuel Winchester fue avisado de que había habido un altercado en la taberna de Ellen. Sin perder tiempo, él y su ayudante, Garth, montaron en sus caballos y cabalgaron hacia allí. No quedaba muy lejos, pero la noche amenazaba tormenta y no quería que le pillase de vuelta a casa.

Aún no había llegado al lugar de la disputa, pero algo le decía que su hermano estaba involucrado en la gran revuelta que se había formado. Últimamente eso era lo único que sabía hacer Dean Winchester, y Sam ya no sabía qué hacer con él. 

Recordaba cuando eran jóvenes y Dean siempre había cuidado de él desde que sus padres murieron. Siempre se había hecho cargo de todo y le había llevado por el buen camino. Incluso lo había ayudado a conseguir su puesto de sheriff, pero de un tiempo a esa parte, Dean ya no era el de siempre; ya no era ese hombre alegre, jovial y divertido que se preocupaba por todo el mundo. Ahora sólo se le podía ver en la taberna de Ellen, bebiendo sin parar o en la planta de arriba de la taberna, donde se podían alquilar habitaciones para pasar un rato agradable con algunas de las chicas que trabajaban allí.

Sam no sabía qué diablos le había pasado a su hermano. Había intentado hablar con él, pero Dean era difícil de convencer y siempre encontraba una excusa para no querer hablar de lo que le pasaba. Ni siquiera estando borracho soltaba prenda, y poco a poco la situación con él y con todo lo que le rodeaba se había vuelto insostenible.

 

Cuando llegó a la taberna de Ellen, Sam abrió la desvencijadas puertas abatibles y las empujó para pasar sin apenas rozarlas. Dentro todo era un caos; las mesas estaban caídas, había botellas rotas por todas partes y varios hombres estaban tirados por el suelo. Uno de ellos, un hombre moreno y alto con un gran bigote se acercó a Sam en cuanto lo vio.

— Tienes que hacer algo con tu hermano, Winchester, o lo haremos nosotros por ti.

Sam apretó los dientes porque eso ya se lo veía venir, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de los que había allí secundaron al vaquero.

— Tranquilos —gruñó en voz alta para que todos le oyeran bien—. Aquí nadie se va a tomar la justicia de su mano porque para eso tenéis un sheriff que soy yo —dejó muy clarito—. Y si hay que tomar represalias, se tomarán. ¿Dónde está Dean?

Todos guardaron silencio y nadie se atrevió a responder a ese hombre que medía casi dos metros y traía cara de muy pocos amigos.

— Está arriba —la voz de Ellen sonó detrás de la barra—. Con una de mis chicas.

Sam se volvió y se acercó a la mujer. Ellen había pasado los cuarenta hacía ya varios años, pero se conservaba admirablemente bien. Cuando vio al sheriff llegar, sacó un vaso de debajo de la barra y lo llenó con dos dedos de whisky.

— Gracias, Ellen —Sam cogió el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios para dar un trago largo y profundo. El alcohol le quemó la garganta y ayudó a que se le templaran los nervios.

— No tienes por qué darlas, Sam —Ellen era una de las pocas que podía permitirse tutearle. Había sido amiga de los padres de Dean y Sam y los había visto crecer a ambos—. Si Dean le ha hecho algo a alguna de mis chicas, le romperé las piernas. 

Sam miró a la mujer y asintió.

— Si ha hecho algo que no deba hacer, se las romperé yo, descuida —se dio un toque en el sombrero a modo de despedida y siguió su avance hacia el final del salón donde estaban las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba. 

Era consciente de que todo el mundo le miraba, por eso se tragó la incertidumbre que sentía. Mostrar debilidad siendo el sheriff no iba a traerle nada bueno, así que, paso a paso y con determinación, fue subiendo escalón por escalón hasta llegar al pasillo de arriba.

No fue difícil dar con Dean. Tan sólo tenía que seguir los gemidos que salían de la habitación del fondo. Eso sin contar que había visto a las chicas de Ellen abajo. A todas menos a un par de ellas. No es que las conociera personalmente, porque él llevaba muchos años casado, gracias a Dios, pero como máxima autoridad del pueblo, debía de conocer a todos los habitantes.

Durante unos segundos dudó si llamar antes de entrar, pero entonces desechó la idea cuando recordó una vez en que también tuvo que ir a buscar a su hermano en una situación así, y tras llamar a la puerta, Dean aprovechó para salir huyendo por la ventana. Hoy no cometería el mismo error. Puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y abrió de un tirón mientras centraba la visión para localizar a Dean.

La habitación no era muy grande y lo único que se veía desde la puerta era una cama deshecha y dos mesillas de noche con sendas lamparitas que habían conocido mejor vida. Encima de la cama, dos chicas parecían estar literalmente encima de Dean; una de ellas estaba tumbada a su lado, tenía los pechos fuera del corpiño dejándolos besar por él. La otra, arrodillada entre las piernas del hombre, le había abierto los pantalones y le estaba realizando una buena mamada. Sam pestañeó ante semejante escena. Tosió para hacerse notar, pero Dean no se dio por enterado. Podía empezar por el sermón, pero sabía que eso no sería efectivo si su hermano estaba borracho, así que fue más práctico que todo eso; desenfundó la pistola y apuntó a la pared de enfrente.

El disparo tuvo que haberse oído en todo el pueblo, pero a él le dio igual; al menos había conseguido que su hermano le prestara atención.

— ¡Jesús, Sam! ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

A Sam se le pasó por la cabeza pegarle un tiro a su hermano.

— Vístete —tronó—. Tenemos que hablar.

— Estoy ocupado. ¿No lo ves? —Dean volvió la cabeza ignorándole completamente y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Se deslizó ese pequeño botón rosado entre los labios y los mordisqueó suavemente para succionarlo luego. El pezón reaccionó tornándose algo más oscuro y rosado. El ruido de la succión junto el jadeo de la chica se escuchó por toda la habitación. Dean gruñó con deleite—. Eso es, princesa, dámelo todo.

Sam apretó los dientes. Se guardó el revolver y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Entonces lo intentó de otra manera.

— Chicas. Largaos o pasaréis el fin de semana en el calabozo.

Ellas no se lo pensaron; se pusieron bien la ropa, se bajaron de la cama y corrieron para salir de allí sin decir nada. Dean se quedó tumbado boca arriba.

— Eres un aguafiestas, hermanito.

— Tápate —Sam se dio la vuelta porque había ciertas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a ver de su hermano—. Has montado una buena ahí abajo.

— Es ese gilipollas de Crowley. Yo tenía cita con las chicas, no él.

— Eso no te da derecho a destrozarle el salón a Ellen ni a dejar a cuatro hombres en el suelo sin poder moverse.

— Que no se hubieran metido en una pelea que no les incumbía —Dean al fin reaccionó, se subió los pantalones, se los cerró y se sentó en la cama—. ¿Vienes a tomarte la última a otra parte?

— No. Yo estoy trabajando y tú vas a ir al calabozo.

— ¿Qué? —Dean se levantó de la cama y lo enfrentó—. ¿Vas a encerrarme sólo porque un par de gilipollas borrachos hayan ido a donde ti llorando?

— Estás sobrepasando los límites, Dean —Sam lo vio pasar por su lado y lo intentó detener, pero su hermano lo empujó más fuerte de lo esperado y lo hizo caer al suelo—. ¡Vuelve aquí, Dean!

Cuando Sam se incorporó y corrió por el pasillo intentando alcanzar a a Dean, éste ya había bajado las escaleras de golpe y se había liado a golpes con el primero que había encontrado. Sam llegó a él, lo cogió por la parte de atrás de la camisa y lo zarandeó hasta tirar de él y separarle de la pelea.

— ¡¿Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo?!

Sam no le contestó porque sería para nada. Lo mantuvo cogido por la camisa y tiró de él hasta sacarle fuera. Dean se liberó del agarre y se volvió hacia él.

— ¡Suéltame! —lo apuntó con el dedo—. ¡No vuelvas jamás a agarrarme así!

— ¡Entonces no me des motivos para hacerlo! —Sam respiró furiosamente por la nariz intentando tranquilizarse—. Sube a mi caballo. Vamos al calabozo.

— No —Dean se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar calle abajo mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre él.

Sam lo siguió a paso rápido, lo agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

— ¡Estás borracho y no tienes nada de valor encima! ¿Dónde vas?

— ¡Como si te importara! —le escupió a la cara—. ¡Te importo una mierda y lo sabes!

— ¡Eso no lo digas jamás, Dean, porque sabes que es mentira! —Sam se agarró el sombrero cuando una racha de viento amenazó con quitárselo—. Por favor, Dean. Intento ayudarte. Déjame hacerlo.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— El que no sabes nada eres tú —murmuró—. Déjame tranquilo.

Incluso antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer, Sam ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero no podía dejar que Dean se fuera así en ese estado. Alargó el brazo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con bastante fuerza. El inesperado golpe hizo que el mayor de los Winchester se tambaleara hacia atrás y cayera al suelo con un golpe seco. Luego perdió el conocimiento.

Sam se agachó para recogerlo, lo montó en su caballo como si fuera un saco de patatas y lo llevó al calabozo. 

 

Cargado con él al hombro y aún inconsciente, Sam abrió la celda y caminó hacia una de las camas que había en la esquina. Era más bien un jergón con una manta sucia encima, pero para pasar la mona podía servir.

Cuando lo dejó tumbado, se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre misterioso que había dejado allí dentro un rato atrás. 

— Si le causa problemas, mi ayudante Garth estará esta noche de guardia en la habitación de al lado.

El desconocido asintió pero no dijo nada más.

— Mañana vendré y charlaremos —no pretendía ser tan frío, pero Sam estaba esa noche demasiado cabreado y hundido como para ponerse a hablar con desconocidos amigablemente. Se despidió de Garth y salió a la fría y húmeda noche. 

La situación con Dean estaba empeorando día a día y él se sentía cada vez más alejado de su hermano. Mucho se temía que la cosa iba a acabar mal, y le daba una rabia tremenda porque ese no era el Dean que lo había criado, que le había dado lo mejor y lo que lo había apoyado en los mejores momentos. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Cansado y hundido, Sam se caló el sombrero para mojarse lo menos posible y puso rumbo a casa, donde su mujer y sus hijas lo estaban esperando.

 

 

 

Dean despertó en la celda. Le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas. No era la primera vez que se despertaba y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Normalmente, después de una noche de excesos, solía estar bastante desorientado al día siguiente. El problema es que no parecía ser de día y eso no parecía ser el cuarto de alguna de las chicas de Ellen. Se incorporó intentando no vomitar y entonces recordó a su hermano. 

— Ese cabrón... —murmuró frotándose las sienes. Comenzó a toser y tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la cama para no caer hacia delante.

— ¿Quieres agua? Nos han dejado un cubo en esa esquina.

Dean levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la voz. Al otro lado de la celda, y entre sombras, la voz parecía no tener un cuerpo concreto.

— ¿Quién eres? —ladró intentando averiguar si ese era otro a los que había intentado partir la cara en el bar.

— Castiel —respondió con la voz más áspera que él—. Soy nuevo en el pueblo.

— ¿Y ya estás aquí metido? —bromeó—. No has perdido el tiempo —Dean volvió a toser de nuevo.

— ¿Te acerco el agua?

Dean levantó un brazo para detenerle. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su camisa de cuadros y sacó una pequeña botella de licor. Esbozando una sonrisa, la abrió y se bebió casi la mitad.

— Ese Sam es tonto —murmuró—. Se le olvidó comprobar si llevaba algo encima —levantó el brazo y miró hacia el desconocido del fondo—. Por el sheriff y su torpeza —hipó—. ¿Quieres?

— No, gracias.

Dean murmuró algo y siguió bebiendo hasta acabar la botella. Cada vez veía peor y se sentía más mareado que antes, por eso se dejó de caer en la pared sin levantar el trasero de la cama. Lo curioso era que, cuanto peor se sentía físicamente, mejor se sentía él.

— Deberían de hacer estas malditas botellas más grandes —comprobando que se había bebido hasta la última gota, Dean lanzó la botella a un lado de la cama y tamborileó sobre la grisácea manta—. Va a ser una noche larga aquí metidos. Oh, espera —se llevó una mano a una de las botas y sacó otro botellín, éste algo más pequeño que el anterior, pero lleno de alcohol igualmente—. Esto sí que es vida.

— ¿No has bebido ya suficiente?

Dean miró hacia el fondo intentando localizar al dueño de esa voz, pero todo estaba borroso. Un trueno resonó tras él pero ni siquiera eso le hizo reaccionar. Abrió la botella y de un solo trago se la bebió entera.

— Creo que tienes un problema con la bebida.

Dean levantó las cejas divertido.

— ¿Sí, no me digas? —se burló de él. Se apoyó en la pared para ponerse de pie y trastabilló bamboleándose hacia ambos lados para dirigirse hacia la voz—. ¿Y en qué lo has notado?

Dean estaba muy borracho. Arrastraba las palabras y apenas terminaba de vocalizar nada correctamente. Cuando llegó al otro lado de la celda, tras dos tropiezos con sus propios pies, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al otro hombre. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado así; en medio de la oscuridad y sentado apaciblemente en el centro de la cama, estaba ese desconocido con los ojos más azules que había visto en la vida. 

— Tú no eres real —Dean lo acusó con el dedo y se quedó así mirándole—. No puedes serlo.

Castiel frunció el ceño y torció la cabeza, dando a entender que no entendía nada.

— Deberías dormir un poco.

A Dean le molestó su tono. Realmente no había sido ofensivo en absoluto, pero esa noche estaba cansado de que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, en especial un desconocido. Apretando la mandíbula, fue a por él y lo levantó de la cama cogiéndole de la pechera de la camisa.

— No sé quién diablos eres, pero mi importa una mierda —escupió echándole su aliento alcoholizado a la cara—. Tú a mí no me das órdenes.

Ante semejante provocación, los agredidos solían responder, o bien alejándose rápidamente de Dean, o bien plantándole cara. Castiel no hizo nada de eso; simplemente se quedó mirándole.

— ¡No me mires así! —Dean levantó tanto la voz que retumbó entre esas cuatro paredes—. ¡Nadie me mira así!

— ¿Cómo te estoy mirando? —Castiel no le estaba chuleando; es que no le estaba entendiendo.

— Con lástima —respondió sin dudar—. Yo no doy lástima; tengo todas las mujeres que quiero y bebo todo el alcohol que me apetece. Vivo una vida que muchos desearían para sí.

— Sólo bebes para esconder tus problemas y para no hacer frente a tu realidad —Castiel dejó de hablar cuando se sintió zarandeado.

— No sabes nada de mi vida, forastero —Dean lo empujó contra la pared y se apoyó sobre él—. Y es mejor que sea así. No te las querrías ver conmigo.

Castiel se lo quedó mirando, ambos casi rozándose las narices. Entonces hizo algo impensable; adelantó la cabeza y lo besó en los labios. 

La primera reacción de Dean fue echarse hacia atrás. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, con las pupilas cargadas de odio. Levantó el brazo y lo abofeteó, haciendo que la cabeza de Castiel se ladeara con violencia. Luego lo agarró por la nuca, y tras otra mirada asesina, se lanzó sobre sus labios para devorárselos. 

El beso fue sucio y dado a conciencia. Dean no pidió permiso para una incursión así y tampoco la necesitaba. Le mordió los labios y le apresó su lengua, la succionó y lo hizo gemir antes de realizar el siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Quieres más? —Dean le lamió la mandíbula. La áspera piel del hombre debido a la barba de una semana le hizo cosquillas en la lengua—. Seguro que sí —se respondió él mismo sin dejar que el otro abriera la boca—. Es lo que estás buscando, ¿no?

Dean lo agarró de nuevo por la camisa y lo zarandeó hasta lanzarle hacia los barrotes de la celda. Castiel se quedó agarrado a uno de ellos viéndole llegar hacia él, abriéndose el cinturón y caminando hacia él mientras lo sacaba de las presillas. Cuando llegó a su lado, le dio la vuelta, le cogió las muñecas, las pasó al otro lado de los barrotes y se las ató a uno de ellos para que no pudiera soltarse.

Castiel podía haberse resistido, pero estaban allí dentro y no tenía escapatoria posible. Hacerle esperar sólo lo habría impaciento poniéndole de peor humor. 

Sentir su pecho sobre su espalda no le tranquilizó en absoluto, sobre todo ese bulto que notó en la parte baja de su espalda. Dean estaba demasiado borracho para conseguir una erección, al menos así sucedía en todos los borrachos, pero ese hombre debía de llevar demasiado tiempo en ese estado como para conseguirlo sin problemas.

Las manos de Dean se movían por presteza, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y abriéndole los pantalones que cayeron a sus tobillos. Se sacó la erección y le separó las nalgas mientras la apoyaba en su entrada. Escupió un par de veces, muy certeramente, y tras esparcir la saliva con el glande, arremetió en él de una estocada.

Castiel se agarró con ambas manos al barrote y apretó los labios pugnando por no lanzar un gemido de dolor. Dean por el contrario estaba en la gloria. Ese estrecho y cálido canal lo apretaba de una manera sobrehumana, provocándole descargas en la espalda. Comenzó a salir y a entrar en él mientras jadeaba algo que parecía no tener sentido. Él también se agarró a los barrotes y, fuertemente sujeto a ellos, se lo folló rápidamente y sin miramientos. Iba demasiado caliente y Sam ya lo había dejado a medias un rato atrás. Realmente no había tenido que hacer tanto esfuerzo pues el calentón aún lo llevaba encima. Sólo necesitó un par de empujones más para acabar corriéndose entre jadeos. Sacó la erección antes de terminar del todo, mientras su cuerpo aún era recorrido por el orgasmo, y la dejó apoyada en la entrada de ese hombre. Un reguero blanco y espeso salió de su cuerpo y resbaló hacia abajo perdiéndose entre los confines de la ropa. 

Tomando un impulso, Dean se sostuvo a los barrotes y caminó hacia atrás separándose de él. Quería observar esa escena desde lejos. El desconocido, ese tal Castiel, tenía el mejor trasero del mundo y a punto estuvo de hundirse de nuevo en él, pero conseguir otra erección sí que iba a ser mucho más complicada en su estado. La visión de otro reguero blanquecino saliendo de su trasero para descender de nuevo por su piel lo cautivó. Caminó hacia él todo lo decidido que pudo dada su condición y lo desató. Luego lo empujó hacia la misma cama donde había estado sentado antes.

Castiel aún tenía los pantalones arremolinados a los tobillos y a punto estuvo de caerse. Cuando llegó al camastro, se tumbó encima haciéndose un ovillo.

— Ponte boca arriba —le ordenó Dean cuando llegó. Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y lo miró. Esos ojos azules estaban acuosos y bañados en lágrimas. Cuando Castiel terminó de obedecer y estuvo boca arriba, él terminó de quitarle el cinturón que seguía enganchado a sus muñecas.

Castiel se frotó la lastimada piel ante esa sensación de libertad, y habría seguido haciéndolo cuando el siguiente movimiento de Dean lo detuvo; Se había acercado a su entrepierna y había comenzado a chupársela. El pene reaccionó en el acto y tras varias lamidas y succiones, comenzó a ponerse erecto entre sus labios.

— Eso es —Dean deslizó una mano más allá de su entrepierna y cuando encontró el orificio de antes, dejó de buscar.

El hombre se puso tenso al notar ese dedo en esa parte de su cuerpo que había quedado tan sensible. Quiso apartarle, pero no tuvo fuerzas, así que sólo pudo dejarse llevar. 

Esos labios alrededor de su polla obraban milagros, pero sólo cuando notó un dedo dentro de él, comenzó a gemir de veras. Los jadeos que había lanzado antes había sido de incomodidad y, por qué negarlo, algo de dolor también. Ahora sólo sentía cosas placenteras, y tras dejarse llevar por ese río de aguas tan dulces, se abandonó a lo que sentía.

Dean notaba el dedo pegajoso con su semen y eso le ayudó a penetrarle mejor. Notó cuándo ese hombre había comenzado a correrse y no pudo evitar jadear con él, sintiendo inexplicablemente todo su orgasmo.

Cuando todo pasó, Dean tuvo el mismo tacto que cuando comenzó, sacó los dos dedos que le había metido y apartó la mano con la que lo había masturbado para limpiarse sobre la manta de la cama. Notaba el sabor amargo del semen de ese hombre en la boca y hubiera matado en ese momento por tener otra botella más escondida. Aún mareado por lo que había sentido y por el alcohol, llegó hasta su cama, se tumbó boca arriba y miró al techo.

Castiel necesitó varios segundos para asimilar lo que había pasado. Se había quedado laxo y sin fuerzas tumbado sobre la cama, incapaz de hacer nada más. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero debió de ser mucho, porque cuando se dio cuenta, el cuerpo se le había quedado frío y había comenzado a temblar. Se subió los pantalones adecentándose lo mejor que pudo y se echó la manta por encima. De nuevo volvió a hacerse un ovillo para ver si entraba en calor.

— Espero no haberte hecho daño.

La voz de Dean sonó ruda y algo dubitativa al otro lado de la celda. Castiel negó con la cabeza como si pudiera verle.

— Sólo al principio —confesó—. Luego fue agradable.

Dean gruñó algo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó los ojos. Comenzaba a pasársele los efectos del alcohol y comenzaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Esa respuesta no le había complacido en absoluto. Él no pretendía hacerle daño. Se había dejado llevar por lo que había sentido y por el efecto del alcohol, pero en ningún momento quiso lastimarle. Dios Santo, tenía que haberse vuelto loco; a él no le gustaban los hombres y se había dejado llevar de tal manera, que el resultado de sus actos se le habían escapado de las manos. 

Cuando todo quedó en silencio y sólo se oía fuera el sonido de la lluvia al caer, Dean torció la cabeza y lo vio a lo lejos. La luna tenía que haberse deslizado por el oscuro cielo, porque ahora lo veía con mucha mejor claridad que antes; Castiel estaba bajo la manta echo un ovillo, tumbado de lado mirando hacia la pared y temblando.

Dean chasqueó la lengua y se maldijo por ser el desgraciado en el que se había convertido. 

Se levantó de la cama con algo de esfuerzo y caminó hacia el jergón de Castiel. Cuando llegó a su lado, levantó la manta y se tumbó tras él poyando su pecho contra su espalda.

Castiel no pudo evitar tensar el cuerpo, cosa que logró a pesar del tembleque. Dean lo tapó mejor con la manta y le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientra hundía la cabeza en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

— Tranquilízate —susurró—. No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero que dejes de temblar.

Tenía que haberse vuelto loco, pero Castiel lo creyó. Minutos más tarde, cuando todo quedó en silencio de nuevo y sólo se oía los ronquidos leves de Dean, él pudo relajarse. Sabía por qué lo había besado, y se había arriesgado a eso que le había pasado. Lo cierto era que, con dolor o sin él, no se arrepentía de nada.

 

 

 

La mañana parecía haber amanecido igual de lluviosa, y eso fue lo que despertó a Castiel. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió a Dean aún tras él, con el brazo en la misma posición y completamente dormido. Dejándole la manta encima, se arrastró sin hacer ruido sobre la cama y salió de ella. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior le habían dejado los músculos doloridos de distintas zonas del cuerpo y apretó los dientes cuando notó que sí que le dolían las muñecas. Las miró y comprobó que tenían una fina marca rosada allá donde le había apretado el cinturón. Cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría, se echó las mangas bien hacia abajo y se dio la vuelta. El sheriff venía hacia él con las llaves de la celda en una mano. Antes de abrir, miró la cama donde Dean estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Te ha molestado durante la noche? —Sam abrió la puerta y lo dejó salir. Luego le indicó que lo siguiera hacia su mesa en la habitación de al lado. Cuando se sentó, lo invitó a que tomara asiento frente a él—. Los borrachos no suelen darse cuenta de lo molestos que son.

Castiel se imaginó a Dean en un estado normal. No parecía ser un mal hombre, sólo parecía estar viviendo un mal momento.

— Se durmió en cuanto llegó —mintió. No había forma posible de explicar qué era lo que había pasado sin que ninguno de los dos fuera tomado luego por loco. Tampoco quería buscarle ningún problema y si había alguien ahí que fuera el responsable de lo que había pasado, ese sin duda era él por haberle provocado.

— Bien. Veamos —Sam se meció en su silla mientras jugaba con el pico de su estrella de sheriff que llevaba enganchada sobre el pecho izquierdo—. Me dijiste que te llamabas Castiel, ¿correcto?

— Correcto —Castiel tuvo que cambiar de postura cuando el trasero comenzó a dolerle en esa silla tan dura.

— ¿Qué te trae por este pueblo? 

— He dejado mi anterior vida atrás y quiero empezar de cero. Me gustaría trabajar en algo, ahorrar un poco y seguir mi camino hasta encontrar lo que voy buscando.

Sam se mordió el interior de la boca mientras pensaba.No era la primera vez que venían forasteros buscando una vida tranquila y apacible en su pueblo. El problema era que no siempre se podía fiar de todo el mundo.

— Me parece bien —respondió algo seco—, pero comprenderá que desconfíe. No me malinterprete, pero es que no le conozco. No sé si ha venido a este pueblo con buenas o malas intenciones, y por desgracia no puedo confiar en todo el mundo.

— Entiendo su dilema y comprenderé si quiere tenerme más días encerrado y bajo vigilancia.

— ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer si le dejo libre?

Castiel volvió a cambiar de postura. Se moría por quitarse esa ropa manchada y húmeda y por darse un baño, pero mucho se temía que no iba a poder disfrutar de eso pronto.

— No tengo dinero —confesó—, ni ningún bien material, pero soy muy trabajador y sé hacer muchas cosas. Quería preguntar en el pueblo por algún trabajo —entonces lo miró directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que lo que decía iba en serio—. Sólo quiero un techo, un trabajo y vivir tranquilamente.

Sam lo creyó. Los ojos de ese hombre no podían mentir, era imposible. Se incorporó en la silla y se levantó.

— Voy a preguntar por el pueblo para ver si alguien necesita una mano extra, mientras tanto, ¿le apetece un café?

 

 

 

 

Dean se fue despertando poco a poco. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y aún tenía en la boca ese regusto amargo que dejaba el alcohol en la lengua. Fue a darse la vuelta para rodar por la cama cuando de pronto se cayó al suelo. Había olvidado que estaba en el jergón de esa celda y no en su grande y espaciosa cama. 

Intentó levantarse pero se quedó ahí; enrollado en la manta y la espalda pegada al suelo. Cuando Sam fue a buscarle, varias horas más tarde, lo encontró en el mismo lugar. Abrió la puerta de la celda y caminó hacia su hermano. Con la puntera de la bota le dio varios toques para despertarle.

— Dean —el último toque fue algo más fuerte de lo normal y logró despertarle—. ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir aquí todo el día?

— Como si te importase —Dean se incorporó y la espalda le crujió por varios sitios a la vez. 

Sam alargó el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Dean lo ignoró y se levantó él solo.

— ¿Quieres un café? Sam cerró la celda tras él cuando su hermano salió de allí medio arrastrándose rumbo a su casa.

— No —y siguió caminando cada vez con más estabilidad.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, salió de allí sin despedirse. Ya no estaba tan mareado y la cabeza, aunque le seguía doliendo, al menos había dejado de querer explotarle. 

El día estaba gris y, aunque había dejado de llover, todo estaba enfangando y lleno de lodo. 

Dean intentó hacer memoria de dónde había dejado el caballo. Pensar demasiado le dio un dolor de cabeza tal fuerte que casi se dobló en dos. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y vomitó el poco alcohol que debía de quedarle en el estómago y que su sangre no había sido capaz de asimilar.

Estuvo así unos minutos, vomitando prácticamente su estómago, y cuando se irguió, Gabriel venía directo hacia él. 

— Dean. ¿Estás bien?

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se limpió la ropa con la manga, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Gabriel era un antiguo amigo de toda la vida. Habían crecido juntos y a pesar de haberse convertido en ese ser huraño y borracho, Gabriel era de los pocos que no lo había abandonado.

— Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tu establo se ha visto afectado por la tormenta de anoche. Tienes que venir enseguida.

Dean no perdió tiempo. A pesar de que volvía a tener el estómago revuelto y la cabeza iba a explotarle, corrió tras Gabriel, montaron ambos en su carruaje y fueron hacia su casa.

 

 

 

Dean vivía a las afueras del pueblo, en una de las últimas casas más alejadas del hervidero del centro. Al lado tenía un pequeño establo con el que se ganaba la vida; poseía varios caballos y los alquilaba, criaba, educaba y vendía para los granjeros y comerciantes de la zona. Antiguamente tenía muy buena reputación. Incluso lo llamaban de otras granjas para que fuera a domesticar a sus caballos, y le pedían consejo. Todo eso se había acabado cuando empezó a beber.

 

 

 

El establo había sufrido daños considerables en un lateral. Afortunadamente no le había pasado nada a los caballos, pero con el mal tiempo que estaba haciendo en esos días, no podía dejarlo así.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Gabriel comprobó el estado de las maderas que habían quedado en pie y se trajo una en la mano—. Vas a tener que cambiar toda esta parte, y vas a tener que hacerlo pronto porque dicen que para mañana va a empeorar.

— Genial —Dean tiró una madera al suelo y se volvió para mirar a su amigo—. ¿Tú podrías ayudarme? Te pagaré, ya lo sabes. Por eso no hay problema.

Gabriel asintió. Conocía los problemas que tenía Dean con el alcohol y sabía que no andaba muy sobrado de dinero últimamente, así que asintió.

— Claro que te ayudaré, pero no necesito que me des nada. Vas a tener que emplear ese dinero en contratar a otro hombre, porque los dos solos no vamos a poder.

— Está bien. ¿Podrías ir al pueblo y ver si hay algún hombre disponible que quiera trabajar para mí? —luego meditó sus propias palabras—. Mejor di que es para ti.

Gabriel lo miró con tristeza sabiendo que nadie en el pueblo querría trabajar para él.

— Volveré lo antes posible —Gabriel cogió uno de los caballos del establo y lo ensilló—. Me traigo también a Impala, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el alma a Dean. Sabía que no estaban dichas con maldad, pero no pudo evitarlo. Saber que había dejado abandonado a su caballo no sabía donde le apenaba mucho.

— Gabe —Dean caminó despacio hacia él—. ¿La... la lié mucho ayer dónde Ellen?

Gabriel hizo un gesto con la boca dándole a entender que mejor no preguntara.

— Creo que quién está más molesto contigo es tu hermano, pero eso no es nuevo —Gabe saltó y se montó en el caballo calándose el sombrero para que no se le cayera—. Y no le falta razón. ¡Arre!

Gabriel salió zumbando de allí antes de que Dean dijera nada. 

No quería pensar en nada. Se sentó a un lado sobre un fardo de heno y se llevó las manos a la cara. No recordaba lo que había pasado anoche. Recordaba haber estado donde Ellen tranquilamente bebiendo cuando de pronto todo estalló. Luego la cara de su hermano y su voz echándole la bronca y finalmente recordaba la celda. Fue ahí entonces cuando rememoró esos ojos azules. ¿Habían sido reales o producto de su imaginación?

Recordaba imágenes sueltas, sensaciones, su cinturón atándole las manos...

Apenas le dio tiempo a salir del establo y vomitar a un lado de la puerta. Dios santo... ¿Había abusado de alguien? No quería ni pensarlo. Al principio creyó que era un sueño demasiado real y producto de la ingesta de alcohol, pero cuando poco a poco su cabeza se fue centrando, supo qué era lo que había pasado.

Intentando olvidar esa sensación que tenía en el cuerpo, entró en la casa y buscó una botella de alcohol. Lo que fuera, le daba igual. Sólo quería olvidar.

 

 

 

Gabriel amarró el caballo en la barandilla ante la puerta del sheriff y entró. Si alguien debía de saber algo, sin duda era él. Llamó a la puerta y entró. Sam estaba hablando con un hombre que no le sonaba su cara de nada. Tenía que ser nuevo en el pueblo. Cuando lo vio, el menor de los Winchester se acercó a él.

— Gabe —lo saludó amistosamente dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Me alegra verte. Espero que no sea un asunto grave el que trae aquí.

— Ermmm, no —Gabe decidió mentir a Sam. No porque estuviera de parte de Dean, ni mucho menos, ni de lo que estaba haciendo cargándose su vida, sino porque sabía que Sam estaba muy quemado con el tema de su hermano—. Con el temporal de anoche tengo varios destrozos en la granja y necesito a un hombre que me eche una mano. ¿Sabrías tú de alguien que..?

Sam no le dejó terminar de hablar. Se apartó de su camino y lo invitó a que lo siguiera.

— Precisamente vienes como caído del cielo, Gabe. Te presento a Castiel —Sam esperó a que ambos hombres se estrecharan la mano para seguir hablando—. Es nuevo en el pueblo y está buscando trabajo. Lo que sea. ¿Tienes algo para él?

Gabe miró al forastero de arriba abajo. Era algo más alto que él pero más delgado. No estaba seguro de que ese tipo pudiera ayudarle, pero por probar no perdía nada.

— ¿Sabes algo de madera y reconstrucción?

— Sí —Castiel se levantó de la silla y asintió—. También aprendo muy deprisa.

Predisposición parecía tener. Eso le complació.

— Perfecto. Vamos. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

Ambos se despidieron de Sam y salieron para buscar el caballo de Dean. Cuando llegaron a la taberna de Ellen, Impala, un caballo negro y enorme bebía del abrevadero que había debajo de la barandilla. 

— Tienes un caballo precioso —Castiel se acercó, pero Gabriel lo detuvo.

— Es una yegua. Y tiene las mismas malas pulgas que su dueño cuando se enfada —miró al animal intentando tantear de qué humor estaba—. Mi caballo está atado donde el sheriff. A ver cómo está Impala hoy y cómo diablos me subo en ella. La última vez me tiró al suelo y casi me pisotea.

Castiel sonrió. Impala parecía ser una yegua con temperamento y algo salvaje, pero él la entendía porque había sido igual cuando era joven.

Lentamente, acercó la mano y dejó que el animal le oliera.

Impala fue subiendo por el brazo olisqueándole todo el rato hasta que llegó al cuello. Una vez allí le dio un pequeño empujón y se restregó contra él buscando que Castiel lo acariciara. Cuando lo hizo, la yegua relinchó de gusto.

— Increíble —Gabriel lo rodeó y se quedó mirándole con admiración—. Si no lo veo, no lo creo.

— Sólo necesita alguien que la comprenda —Castiel le acarició la crin con fuerza—. Tiene carácter. 

— Como el dueño —murmuró Gabe más para él que otra cosa—. ¿Te atreves a montarla?

— Sí —la desató de la barandilla y puso bien las riendas. Luego se agarró a la crin del animal y montó en ella—. Es preciosa.

— Sí, sublime —Gabe no pudo evitar recordar cuando lo tiró al suelo y a punto estuvo de aplastarle la cabeza—. Espérame donde el sheriff y te guiaré a donde tienes que trabajar.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambos cabalgaban hacia la casa de Dean. Cuando llegaron, no había nadie por el establo, así que Gabriel le explicó de qué iría el trabajo.

— Necesitamos que nos ayudes a reconstruir esa pared lo antes posible. Se te pagará bien.

Castiel asintió. No preguntó cuánto sería porque le daba igual. Necesitaba algo de dinero para comida porque hacía más de un día que no llenaba el estómago, sólo el café de esa mañana con el sheriff.

— ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que me quedara aquí a dormir? No necesito gran cosa. Con una manta me conformo. Puedes quitarlo de mi paga sin problemas.

Gabriel le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Tendría que preguntarlo. Voy a ver si el jefe está en la casa y te informo. ¿Puedes empezar poniendo cómoda a Impala? Supongo que ya que tienes tan buena mano con los caballos, sabrás asearla y darle de comer.

— Sé hacerlo —Castiel cogió las riendas y se puso manos a la obra. 

Mientras tanto, Gabriel fue hacia la casa para informar a Dean que ya había encontrado a alguien que los ayudase. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y entró. 

La casa de Dean era una construcción de una sola planta y bastante pequeña, aunque suficiente para él.

— ¿Dean? —lo llamó buscándole mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, se quedó parado en el quicio de la puerta mirándole—. Joder, ¡Dean!

Dean estaba tumbado encima de la cama, con una mano sobre el pecho y con la otra sostenía una botella de licor que estaba ya prácticamente vacía. El fondo se había ido saliendo y había mojado las sábanas, seguramente el colchón también. Gabriel avanzó por la habitación, le quitó la botella de un tirón y de un golpe seco la puso sobre la mesilla de noche.

— Te estás matando, ¿me oyes?

— Sólo ha sido un poquito... —Dean no podía ocultar que estaba borracho por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera—. Vamos al establo a empezar —arrastró las palabras mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

— Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte —Gabriel lo empujó y lo tapó con la manta—. No puedes ni con tu propio cuerpo, menos aún vas a poder con un trozo de madera.

Dean quiso defenderse y decirle que estaba bien, pero el mundo le pesaba sobre los hombros e insistía en balancearse peligrosamente de un lado a otro. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, y eso hizo que se dejara de caer hacia un lado y se acurrucara bajo las mantas.

— Voy a echar una cabezadita y te ayudo.

Gabriel salió sin responderle. Cuando llegó al establo, descubrió que Castiel ya había cepillado a Impala y le había puesto un cubo con comida y agua. 

— ¿Puedo quedarme? —le preguntó al verle llegar.

Gabriel asintió con la cabeza. No se lo había preguntado a Dean, pero a falta del jefe, ahora era él el que mandaba.

— Sí. Te traeré un par de mantas y algo para comer —cogió de nuevo su caballo y lo llevó hacia el exterior donde estaba el carromato—. Iré al pueblo a por los materiales que vamos a necesitar. Mientras ve quitando las maderas que veas rotas y apílalas a un lado. Pueden servirnos para leña más adelante.

Castiel movió la cabeza, entendiendo la orden que se le había dado. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a quitar una a una las maderas rotas. Él también podía ver que el cielo se iba poniendo cada vez más oscuro. Se avecinaba una buena.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó y todo le dio vueltas. Abrió la mesilla de noche para buscar la botella medio empezada que había dejado ahí un par de noches atrás. Cuando la encontró, le quitó el tapón y se la llevó a los labios, bebiendo de ella con tantas ansias que incluso se atragantó, pero eso no evitó que siguiera bebiendo. A los pocos minutos estaba de nuevo inconsciente y con la botella vacía a su lado.

Gabriel y Castiel levantaron ellos solos la pared del establo y la afianzaron en un tiempo record. Les había pillado la lluvia y habían trabajado en esos tres días prácticamente sin parar, pero lo habían logrado y al menos los caballos estarían a salvo de la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba. 

— Has hecho un gran trabajo —Gabe se había quedado a comer con Castiel, compartiendo ambos un trozo de queso, pan.

— Tú también. Si no necesitas que arregle nada más, me marcharé esta misma noche.

Gabriel tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca antes de opinar lo que llevaba desde el día anterior pensando.

— Quería preguntarte si podrías quedarte un par de días más. Te los pagaré, por supuesto. Verás; el dueño de este establo no soy yo, es de un amigo, y él no se encuentra muy bien últimamente. 

— No tienes que darme explicaciones, Gabriel; me quedaré si así lo necesitas.

Ambos comieron, charlando animadamente, y a media tarde, cuando se aseguraron de que ya no había nada sin terminar, Gabriel se dirigió a la casa. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, se encontró a Dean sentado en la cama. Se frotaba la frente con insistencia y no parecía tener muy buena pinta. Al oír que se acercaba, Dean levantó la cabeza.

— Gabe —intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca extraña y siniestra—. ¿Comenzamos con el establo antes de que llegue la tormenta?

Gabriel sonrió con pena y ladeó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

— Dean... ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado desde que te tiraste en esa cama.

— Un par de horas —respondió convencido—. ¿No?

— Casi —Gabriel paseó por la habitación y vio las botellas vacías tiradas por todas partes—. Un para de días, y veintisiete horas más tarde.

— No puede ser.

— Lo es —no iba a ser agradable decirle la verdad, pero estaba cansado de encubrir los problemas que tenía su amigo con la bebida—. Contraté a un hombre para que me ayudara con _tu_ establo. Hemos recogido a Impala de donde la habías dejado abandonada y nos hemos ocupado de tus asuntos por ti. Dime, Dean, ¿cuánto tiempo más van a seguir las cosas así?

— Te prometo que voy a dejarlo. Ya me conoces...

— No, Dean —Gabriel abrió un poco la ventana para ventilar la habitación—. Yo ya no te conozco —se volvió hacia él notando el frescor del aire renovado que entraba—. Le he pagado al hombre que está durmiendo en el establo para que se quede una semana más, hasta que te encuentres mejor. Limpiará y se encargará de todo. Sabe lo que hace. Después puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

— Gabe... —Dean se levantó cuando vio a su amigo salir de la habitación. Lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo—. Gracias.

— Recupérate, Dean, porque vas a quedarte solo —Gabriel se soltó del agarre y abandonó la casa. Cuando llegó al establo, Castiel estaba allí recogiéndolo todo—. Castiel. Me voy. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

— Igualmente —se acercó a él y antes de darle la mano se la limpió en los pantalones—. Gracias por conseguirme este trabajo.

— Vendré dentro de unos días. Si tienes cualquier problema, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Ambos se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos y cada uno siguió con lo suyo.

 

 

 

Dean se sintió con fuerzas para abandonar la casa una hora más tarde. Ya había conseguido que el mundo dejara de darle vueltas. Ahora sólo tenía que aplacar los fantasmas que pugnaban por controlarle la mente, escondiéndose en cada recoveco para reírse de él.

Tenía que haber cogido una chaqueta para salir, pero ya iba a mitad de camino del establo y volverse era una tontería. Veía luces dentro, lo que le indicó que el tipo que había contratado Gabriel estaba allí. 

Llegó algo tembloroso y frotándose las manos para entrar el calor. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta lateral por la que había entrado y miró la pared que habían arreglado. Había quedado perfecta, como si no se hubiera hecho añicos nunca.

— Hola —Dean caminó hacia el desconocido que estaba de espaldas agachado ante varios cubos mientras los llenaba de comida para las bestias—. Me llamo Dean Winchester, y soy el dueño de este establo.

El cuerpo de Castiel se puso en tensión cuando reconoció la voz. Lentamente, se incorporó, se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta. Por la expresión en la cara de Dean, supo que éste lo había reconocido en el acto.

— No... no sabía que eras tú —Dean no sabía cómo actuar. Ni siquiera se acercó para estrecharle la mano. Se quedó ahí sin saber muy bien qué hacer—. Gracias por ayudar a Gabriel con el establo.

Castiel se encogió de hombros sin saber tampoco cómo actuar.

— Necesitaba un trabajo y tu amigo alguien que le echara una mano. No ha sido gran cosa.

Dean miró la pared durante unos segundos.

— Ha quedado perfecta. Gracias otra vez. Voy a... voy a irme a casa. Se avecina una tormenta. Si necesitas cualquier cosa...

— Estaré bien, gracias —Castiel volvió a lo que estaba haciendo dándole la espalda. Su cuerpo seguía en tensión sin poder evitarlo. Había zonas en su cuerpo que aún le dolían gracias a ese tío y no sabía por dónde iba a salir la próxima vez que bebiera.

Entonces lo comprendió todo. Esos días en los que Gabriel le había dicho que el dueño estaba enfermo, posiblemente no fuera así, sino que seguiría borracho. 

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerró, Castiel se levantó y suspiró aliviado. Parecía que el problema con la bebida no era algo puntual sino diario y eso era muy peligroso. Se preguntó qué diablos le habría pasado para que hubiera acabado así.

Dean llegó a su casa con apenas cuatro zancadas. Iba tan acelerado que no notó ni el frío ni la lluvia que ya habían comenzado a caer. Entró en la cocina como un huracán y comenzó a abrir las puertas de todos los muebles buscando un trago. Cuando lo encontró, quitó el tapón con demasiada ansia y bebió, sin importarle que le chorreara por la comisura de la boca y el cuello, manchándole la camisa. Bebió hasta que la culpa por lo que le había hecho a ese hombre quedó olvidada junto a todo lo demás.

 

 

 

La tormenta asustaba a los caballos y los hacía moverse inquietos en el establo. Todos estaban bien atados para que no se hicieran daño, pero aún así Castiel comprobó uno a uno los cabestros, tirando ligeramente de las cuerdas para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Iba a acostarse pronto. Hacía mucho frío y estaba muy cansado. Esos días atrás había trabajado duro junto a Gabriel y hoy notaba ya el cansancio en el cuerpo. También el impacto de saber que trabajaba para Dean Winchester le había dejado una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. 

Cuando se acercó a Impala para comprobar su estado, el animal lo olió antes y luego cabeceó asintiendo. Entonces comprendió que el otro día, cuando había conocido al animal, éste no lo había aceptado porque le hubiera caído bien, sino porque él apestaba a Dean. Sin saberlo, lo que ese hombre había conseguido durmiendo con él en la cama de la celda había sido ganarse para siempre como aliado a su yegua.

Al ir a acostarse, apagó las lámparas que había por el establo y caminó sólo con una para guiarse y llegar a salvo a su cama. Comprobó la ventana que había a un lado de su cama para que no se abriera a media noche y tras los cristales vio a Dean. Éste estaba bajo la lluvia, sin abrigo, y llevaba un hacha en la mano. Parecía estar completamente borracho porque rodeó la casa hacia un costado dando tumbos sin poder caminar en linea recta. Cuando llegó a una pila de leña que había al lado, levantó el hacha y fue directo a por un tronco. Aún la noche no había caído del todo y pudo distinguir su silueta perfectamente. 

El primer hachazo cayó a un lado del tronco, demasiado cerca del borde. Eso podía haber provocado que la madera hubiera salido disparada y le hubiera dado en la cara, o algo mucho peor; que se hubiera clavado el hacha en una pierna. 

Preocupado de que ese idiota fuera a hacerse daño, Castiel caminó hacia la puerta y salió a la intemperie poniendo paso firme hacia él. Llegó a su lado justo a tiempo de coger al vuelo el hacha que parecía llevar una mala trayectoria.

— ¡Hey! —Dean se tambaleó soltando el hacha—. Estaba cortando madera para la chimenea —no podía ocultar su estado de embriaguez.

— No; estabas a punto de auto mutilarte.

— ¿Vas a decirme cómo usar un hacha, muchacho?

Castiel no estaba para aguantar de nuevo las bravuconearías de ese hombre en ese estado. Tiró el hacha a un lado, lo agarró por el hombro y lo empujó hacia la casa.

— ¿Qué coño haces? —Dean se resistió, pero estaba demasiado borracho para mantenerse recto y mucho menos para luchar contra él.

— Te llevo a casa. Está empezando a llover y vas a hacerte daño —el tono de Castiel fue severo y autoritario. A oídos de Dean debió de sonar así porque en lugar de resistirse, le hizo caso y se dejó llevar sin poner problemas. Lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio y lo dejó de caer sobre la cama—. No te muevas.

Castiel salió del dormitorio para ir a comprobar que había cerrado bien la puerta del establo y lo dejaba todo bien amarrado para la tormenta que se avecinaba. Cuando volvió, se encontró con Dean sentado sobre la cama, cabizbajo, y con una botella en la mano.

Apretando los dientes por la lamentable escena, Castiel le cogió la botella de un tirón y desapareció con ella, cuando volvió, traía dos cuerdas en las manos.

— ¡Devuélveme mi botella! —Dean intentaba ponerse de pie pero le era completamente imposible.

— ¡Cállate! —lo empujó y tiró de él sobre la cama hasta colocarle en el centro de la misma. Luego le levantó un brazo y se lo ató a un poste de la cama. Segundos más tarde hizo lo mismo con el otro.

— ¡Suéltame! —la voz de Dean sonó tan atronadora como la tormenta que se avecinaba de fondo—. ¿Qué cojones haces? Mi hermano es el sheriff del pueblo y cuando se entere de esto...

— Si no te callas te amordazaré, te lo prometo —usó un tono bajo pero eficaz, o al menos eso pareció cuando Dean dejó de quejarse.

No sabía si lo que decía era cierto o no. Si era verdad y el sheriff era su hermano, sin duda ese pobre hombre tendría que estar muy desesperado para encerrar a su hermano hasta que se le pasara la mona. Él iba a hacer algo bastante más efectivo.

— Vas a estar atado tres días —le anunció—. En unas horas se te pasará el efecto del alcohol. Los siguientes dos días le servirán a tu cuerpo para recordar lo que es no tener una gota de alcohol en la sangre.

— ¡No puedes tenerme tres días así! —tiró de las cuerdas intentando escaparse pero sólo consiguió que se le clavaran en la piel.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Castiel levantó una ceja—. Te estoy haciendo un favor.

— ¡Hijo de puta, suéltame! —Dean no quería entrar en razones—. ¡Vas a pudrirte entre rejas por esto!

— Cuando te calmes —su tono fue igual de calmado y sosegado que antes—, me llamas.

Castiel salió del dormitorio rumbo a la sala de estar. Vio la chimenea y el poco fuego que quedaba y salió fuera para partir un poco de leña. Al regresar, podía oír a Dean desde la habitación cómo lo maldecía y profería su nombre entre insultos. A él le daba igual. Ahora no se daba cuenta, pero le estaba salvando la vida.

 

 

 

Debió de haberse quedado dormido leyendo. Había encontrado una librería con libros y no había podido resistirse. La casa de Dean era pequeña y acogedora. Todo en ella indicaba que el dueño era un hombre práctico e inteligente. Era una pena que hubiera acabado así.

En silencio, intentando no hacer ruido, Castiel avanzó por el corto pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio. Asomó la cabeza y tras un breve vistazo, vio que Dean lo miraba.

Ir a la habitación fue un error porque, aunque gran parte de la borrachera ya había pasado, Dean ahora estaba con una resaca monumental, desorientado porque aún no recordaba todo lo que había pasado y cabreado, muy cabreado.

— ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! —la voz tuvo que llegar hasta los mismos confines del mundo—. Cuando salga de aquí te vas a enterar. Haré que te metan en prisión para lo que te resta de vida. Te lo juro.

Castiel no se inmutó por las amenazas. Ni siquiera retrocedió ante ellas.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó impasible.

— No aceptaría nada de ti ni aunque me estuviera muriendo.

— ¿Quieres usar el orinal? —había ignorado la anterior respuesta porque de nada iba a servirle enfadarse con él.

Dean tiró de las cuerdas intentando escapar pero sin conseguirlo.

— Cuando me suelte... —lo amenazó mirándole fijamente a los ojos—, vas a desear no haber nacido.

— Si necesitas algo, llámame —se alejó cruzando el pasillo de vuelta a la sala de estar. De lejos oía las palabras malsonantes que iban dirigidas directamente a su persona. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que existiera tanto repertorio de ese estilo.

 

 

Estuvo leyendo un buen rato y luego fue a comprobar el establo una vez la lluvia cesó. Le dio de comer a los caballos y estuvo un rato con ellos. Al volver a casa, de nuevo fue al dormitorio de Dean. Estaba preparado para una nueva retahíla de insultos y acusaciones, pero al llegar, se lo encontró dormido. Tenía vuelta la cara hacia el otro lado y había dejado de caer la cabeza sobre un hombro. Debía de haber caído rendido tras haberle estado gritando durante horas. Cuando lo observó, se dio cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente. 

Se acercó al armario que había a los pies de la cama y lo abrió buscando alguna manta o algo para poder taparle. En el lado derecho abajo había una manta que parecía ser bastante antigua. De distintos colores, la prenda llevaba en una esquina bordada las iniciales “D.W” en letra infantil. Sin duda esa manta la habría hecho algo cercano a Dean, posiblemente su madre o su abuela. La desplegó sobre su cuerpo y lo tapó bien para que comenzara a entrar en calor.

Dean abrió los ojos en ese momento y lo miró, cruzando ambos la mirada.

Castiel pensó que volvería con los mismos insultos de antes y se preparó para ignorarle como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero se equivocaba; la voz de Dean salió apenas un susurro de entre sus labios.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

— Porque quiero que te pongas bien.

Fue una respuesta directa y sincera y Dean no se la esperaba para nada. Recordando lo que había pasado en el cárcel, no entendía por qué ese desconocido pretendía ayudarle cuando él se había portado tan mal cuando estuvieron encerrados. 

Quiso volver a preguntarle por qué él y no otro, por qué estaba tan interesado en curarle.

Sin saber qué decirle, Dean volvió a torcer la cabeza y a cerrar los ojos. Estaba muy cansado y no podía pensar con claridad. Castiel fue benevolente con él.

— Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré en la sala —susurró sin saber si ya estaba dormido o simplemente había cerrado los ojos. Que se hubiera tranquilizado y calmado ya era un gran paso.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Castiel se despertó y se incorporó sobre el sofá porque juraría haber oído algo. Agudizó el oído para intentar escuchar mejor y, tras varios segundos, ahí estaba de nuevo la voz.

— Cas.

Sabiendo que era la voz de Dean, se quitó de encima la manta que se había echado la noche anterior y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Cuando llegó, Dean estaba sentado en la cama.

— Cas —jadeó. Estaba sudando y parecía respirar con demasiada rapidez.

Castiel entró en el dormitorio y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

— Creo que he tenido una pesadilla —no pudo evitar hacer ruido con la lengua al notarla pastosa.

— Espera, te traeré agua —se levantó y caminó rápido hacia la cocina para traer una jarra y un vaso. Luego se lo tendió para darle de beber—. Despacio.

Dean bebió con ansias. Cuando se hubo bebido todo el vaso, respiró hondo y dejó de caer la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Levantó la vista y miró a Castiel.

— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? 

Castiel dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en un lado de la cama. Dobló una pierna y se acomodó mejor para responderle.

— Porque yo pasé por lo mismo que estás pasando tú —hubo unos segundos de silencio donde Cas ordenó sus ideas antes de seguir—. Cuando era un adolescente, perdí a toda mi familia en un accidente en las minas. Todos trabajaban allí, incluido yo. Ese día no había ido a trabajar porque me encontraba mal —sonrió con pesadez con la mirada perdida en la manta—. Al menos eso fue lo que le dije a mi madre, pero en realidad sólo tenía sueño porque la noche anterior había estado en el río pescando. Me encantaba pescar —susurró—. Esa mañana, cuando me quedé en la cama, al poco rato vinieron a buscarme y me dijeron lo que había pasado. 

— No se salvó nadie —Dean quiso que hubiera sido una pregunta, pero ya conocía la respuesta.

— No. Mis padres y todos mis hermanos murieron esa mañana en la mina. Durante años me sentí culpable por haberme quedado en casa ese día y deseé morir un millón de veces. Incluso tenté contra mi propia vida.

— Tú no tenías la culpa —sin saber muy bien, Dean había sentido la necesidad de reconfortarlo—. ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que iba a pasar?

— Con el tiempo he llegado a esa pregunta, pero antes, no podía evitar sentirme mal conmigo mismo, así que estuve durante años bebiendo para olvidar y para calmar el dolor. Hasta que toqué fondo.

Dean lo miró. Él también había tocado fondo, o al menos lo sentía así. Cada vez que miraba los ojos de Sam, sabía lo que su hermano pensaba y lo desilusionado que estaba con él.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste dejarlo después de tanto tiempo?

Castiel levantó la mirada del dibujo de la tela y lo miró fijamente.

— Cuando maté a un hombre, supe que no podía seguir así.

Dean tenía mil dudas en la cabeza. Quería preguntarle cómo que había llegado a matar, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

— No quiero verte así, Dean. No quiero que alcances el mismo nivel de destrucción que alcancé yo. ¿Quieres volver a ser el que eras antes de convertirte en una sombra de ti mismo?

— Sí —asintió sin dudar y sin echarse atrás. 

— Lo conseguiremos, ya lo verás —le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Te queda un día más así atado para evitar tentaciones, mientras tanto, tienes que decirme todos los lugares donde guardas botellas con alcohol, en la casa o en establo, para poder tirarlas.

Dean levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Castiel no se dejó engañar.

— Yo también he guardado botellas por todas partes porque me aterraba pensar quedarme sin alguna. Si quieres curarte, tendrás que evitar cualquier tentación.

Al principio no sabía muy bien qué pensar porque todo le había pillado por sorpresa, pero lo cierto es que quería curarse. Llevaba casi dos días sin beber; una parte de su cuerpo quería seguir bebiendo y olvidarlo todo, la otra quería ser el de antes y sentirse orgulloso de él mismo.

Uno a uno, fue enumerándole todos los sitios que recordaba, tanto en la casa como en el establo, donde había guardado alguna que otra vez una botella de alcohol. Castiel pareció memorizarlos todos. Cuando se fue a levantar, la voz de Dean lo detuvo.

— Siento... siento haberte tratado así cuando estuvimos encerrados. Si no hubiera bebido tanto, yo...

— No hace falta que te disculpes, Dean; sé perfectamente lo que pasaba por tu mente y sé que te arrepientes —se levantó de la cama y se puso bien los pantalones antes de llegar a la puerta—. Todos hemos cometido algún delito que quisiéramos borrar de nuestra memoria para siempre, o al menos intentar retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar nuestros actos, pero créeme; todo sucede por una razón.

 

Dean estuvo meditando esas palabras. Le oía trastear por el resto de la casa, buscando las botellas que debían de estar escondidas. No estaba seguro de acordarse de todas, por eso sabía que estaba buscando minuciosamente y a conciencia. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué había pasado para que hubiera matado a un hombre. Castiel no se veía la clase de hombre capaz de matar por placer o por antojo. 

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas fueron una tortura para Dean. Su cuerpo le pedía alcohol, ya no sólo físicamente sino su cabeza también. Conforme más sobrio estaba, más recordaba las cosas que había hecho y cómo se había comportado. Sentía tanta vergüenza de sí mismo que si hubiera podido, habría cavado un boquete en la tierra y se habría escondido.

Usar el orinal de esa manera tampoco le ayudaba demasiado a sentirse bien. No le gustaba depender de nadie y para él eso era una tortura.

Al día siguiente Castiel llegó al lado de su cama y lo desató. Antes de dejarle libre, le masajeó las muñecas y los brazos. Tenía el rostro serio, con un rictus bastante seco y la mirada centrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Dean se dejó cuidar de esa manera. No estaba acostumbrado a semejante buen trato, de hecho, desde que murió su madre, nadie le había vuelto a curar las heridas.

— Tienes una ligera marca, pero se irá en varios días.

Él asintió. Ya estaba completamente liberado, y eso le daba miedo. ¿Y si volvía a caer? ¿Cómo iba a poder contenerse ahora a la tentación? Estar atado era sencillo porque por mucho que suplicase, Castiel no cedería, pero... ¿tendría él la misma voluntad?

— Estoy calentando varios calderos de agua para que te des un baño. He puesto la tina en la cocina.

— Cas —Dean volvió a abreviar su nombre. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y le gustaba—. Gracias. No me merezco nada de todo esto.

Castiel le sonrió, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cocina para poner otra olla a calentar.

Dean se levantó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no estaba mareado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía esa sensación de vértigo en el cuerpo. Tampoco le dolía la boca del estómago por el alcohol, ni tenía la cabeza embotada por la resaca. Le dolían las muñecas y algunos músculos por haberlos tenido varios días en la misma posición, pero se encontraba bien; muy bien.

Caminó hacia la cocina. Allí, a un lado de la misma, estaba el barreño que solía usar su madre para bañarlos cuando Sam y él eran aún unos niños. Debía reconocer que hacía años que no lo usaba porque últimamente solía bañarse en el abrevadero de los caballos. No es que fuera el mejor de los baños, pero lo mantenía relativamente limpio y sin roña.

— El agua está en su punto. Puedes meterte cuando quieras.

Sí. Se veía que el agua estaba templada y olía muy bien. Debía de haberle echado jabón, pero ¿pretendía que se desnudara delante de él? Esa sensación era un tanto ilógica porque, bueno... lo acontecido en la celda aún estaba muy reciente. Era cierto que Dean no se había mostrado desnudo propiamente dicho, pero sí al revés. Era prácticamente lo mismo, ¿no?

Dejando sus tapujos a un lado, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. La dejó a un lado de la tina, sobre el suelo, y se deslizó rápidamente dentro del agua. 

La temperatura era perfecta y pudo jurar que todos y cada uno de sus músculos suspiraron por esa sensación. Dejó de caer la espalda en uno de los lados y se relajó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de eso que hacía tanto que no se permitía.

— ¿Por qué comenzaste a beber?

Dean se tensó ante esa pregunta. Esos últimos minutos había mantenido los ojos cerrados, olvidándose así un poco de todo. Lo que le hizo abrirlos no fue la voz de ese hombre, sino la sensación de los dedos de Castiel sobre su cabeza. Había cogido un paño, lo había sumergido en el agua y le estaba mojando el pelo a la par que lo frotaba para enjabonárselo. 

No tenía por qué responder. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo porque ni él mismo conocía la respuesta, pero de pronto se vio hablando y ya no pudo parar.

— Siempre me he sentido solo —comenzó—. Desde que murieron mis padres, sólo estabámos Sam y yo. Con el paso de los años, la soledad ha ido ganando un poco más de terreno dentro de mí, hasta que se convirtió en algo insostenible. Sé que no tengo excusa para haberme dado a la bebida, pero fue lo único que encontré más a mano para olvidar lo solo que estaba.

— Yo no te juzgo, Dean. Cada uno tiene sus razones.

— No sé cuándo se me empezó a ir de las manos —cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando los dedos de Castiel le frotaron la cabeza haciendo espuma—. Sólo sé que un día me desperté y ya no podía parar —suspiró cansado—. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

— Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida.

La voz de Castiel sonó peligrosamente a su lado, muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja. Su piel se erizó y su cuerpo reaccionó. Por suerte la espuma y el agua que le llegaba por la cintura cubrían eso que había comenzado a moverse bajo el agua.

— Te agradezco tu ayuda después de todo lo que...

— No tienes por qué darla —lo cortó—. Ojalá alguien me hubiera ayudado a mí.

De nuevo la pregunta volvió a su mente. Necesitaba conocer qué había pasado. No iba a juzgarle por ello, pero tenía que saber la verdad.

— ¿Por qué mataste a ese hombre?

Tras sus palabras, un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la cocina. Incluso el crepitar del fuego parecía haberse dado cuenta de la importancia de la pregunta decidiendo arder en silencio. 

Durante unos minutos, Dean pensó que le habría molestado. No había dejado de enjabonarle el pelo y ahora se lo aclaraba con un cazo pequeño. Cuando acabó, lo dejó a un lado y se arrodilló al otro lado de la tina apoyando los antebrazos en el borde de madera.

— En una de mis incontables borracheras, reté a un hombre. Ambos estábamos muy borrachos, posiblemente él más que yo, pero eso no me importó; nos pusimos uno de espaldas al otro, dimos siete pasos, y nos volvimos para disparar. Él no lo hizo porque estaba tan borracho que bastante tenía con mantenerse en equilibrio después del giro, pero yo sí que apreté el gatillo, sin dudar, pensando que todo aquello era un juego.

— Pero no lo fue —Dean habló apenas en un susurro, como pidiendo permiso para decir algo.

— No, no lo fue. Le disparé entre ceja y ceja. Murió en el acto.

— Lo siento —fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Sabía que se quedaba corto con esa frase, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de qué decir en un caso así.

— Ambos nos lo buscamos; morir esa noche de una manera tan estúpida, y yo... yo me busqué torturarme por ello toda la vida.

— Sino hubiera sido él, habrías sido tú.

Castiel lo miró y asintió.

— Lo sé —respondió como si eso no fuera suficiente.

— Y si hubieras sido tú el que hubiera muerto, es posible que yo también, desangrado por la hoja de mi propia hacha clavada en una pierna al intentar cortar leña.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado y con calma comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Dean lo observó incapaz de detenerle ni de decirle nada. ¿Realmente lo habría parado si le hubiera salido la voz?

Primero metió una pierna para comprobar la temperatura del agua. Luego deslizó la otra y acabó por sentarse de rodillas entre las piernas de Dean. 

Éste lo miró sin decir nada. Se sentía extraño porque jamás le había sucedido nada así y, aunque su primer impulso fue salir corriendo de allí, ganó la parte que deseaba sentir el cuerpo de ese hombre pegado al suyo.

— Espero que no te moleste la intromisión; así aprovecho que el agua está aún templada.

Dean negó con la cabeza incapaz de hacer nada más. Relajó la espalda y disfrutó de la visión de cómo ese hombre se enjabonaba y se lavaba la cabeza él mismo. Cuando terminó, deslizó las manos por debajo del agua y las llevó hacia la entrepierna de Dean, que al parecer lo esperaba impaciente.

— ¿Te enjabono?

— Sí —exclamó con un hilo de voz. Apenas había empezado a notar la mano de ese hombre sobre su erección cuando todo su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar a la caricia. Existía un hilo extraño que los conectaba a los dos y que le era imposible resistirse a él—. Cas —jadeó incapaz de contenerse más—. Cas —echó el torso hacia delante, como ofreciéndose para que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Se mordía el labio inferior y la respiración había comenzado a hacerse más profunda y pesada.

A Castiel le gustaba oír su nombre abreviado de los labios de Dean. Tomó entre los suyos los labios de ese hombre que tan amablemente parecía ofrecerle y lo besó a conciencia. Ese sí que era un beso de verdad. La otra noche, en la celda, Dean había dejado ver un poco de sí mismo. Ahora le estaba demostrando lo que era capaz de hacer simplemente con los labios.

Había agarrado las dos erecciones juntas y las acariciaba en la palma de la mano. Esos ojos verdes lo miraban entrecerrados, dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. También se dejó llevar por el beso, haciendo que entrara en una espiral de sensaciones placenteras.

No necesitó esperar mucho para notar el orgasmo arremolinarse en su estómago. Notaba un calor extraño en el abdomen, haciendo que moviera las caderas al ritmo de esa mano.

— Cas —gimió entre sus labios. Se agarró al borde de la tina y alzó las caderas ofreciéndose totalmente a él.

El agua se movía inquieta alrededor de ellos, guiada también por la mano, que seguía sumergida bajo el agua agarrándole a los dos.

No podía apartar la mirada de la cara de Dean, completamente entregado, a un solo paso de saltar hacia el precipicio. Cuando giró la muñeca para apretar el agarre, Dean jadeó, se mordió el labio inferior y pestañeó furioso mientras se corría entre los dedos de ese hombre. Castiel hizo lo mismo y se dejó llevar por esa sensación placentera y única.

 

Tras varios minutos sin moverse, el agua dejó de agitarse y quedó calmada alrededor de ellos.

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos, se encontró con esos ojos azules que lo miraba detenidamente.

— Se está quedando fría el agua.

Él no pudo más que darle la razón cuando Castiel se levantó, agarró una toalla y se secó rápidamente. Luego se la tendió para comenzar él a vestirse. 

No tenía claro qué había pasado en la tina. Bueno, sí; Dean sabía de sobra lo que había sucedido, lo que no sabía era por qué. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había hecho en la celda y, aunque ya le había dicho que no fue nada, él no podía olvidarlo.

Recogieron la cocina, vaciaron la tina y la pusieron en su sitio. Castiel salió fuera por leña y él se quedó en el salón, mirando cómo el fuego iba perdiendo fuerza poco a poco. Se sentía mucho más nervioso que antes y habría matado por un trago de algo, de lo que fuera, le daba igual. Quizás, si fuera donde Ellen y le pidiera sólo un chupito de algo y luego volviera a casa... eso era muy poco y no contaba, ¿no?

Estuvo a punto de ceder. Ya tenía el picaporte en el mano cuando Castiel abrió la puerta cargado de leña en los brazos.

— ¿Ibas a salir?

Dean se puso nervioso. No quería admitir que iba a ir por alcohol. Menudo fracaso. No había durado ni un día sin pensar en el alcohol, haciendo que todos los esfuerzo de Castiel fueran en vano.

— Voy a ir al establo —mintió—. Hace días que no veo a Impala y quiero ver cómo está.

Castiel asintió. Caminó hacia la chimenea y comenzó a echar los trozos de madera que había partido.

Dean se sentía mal por mentirle. Al llegar junto a su yegua, estuvo a punto de ensillarla y montarla. No hacía malo y si se daba prisa, podría ir y venir en un periquete sin que Cas se diera cuenta.

Cas. Ignoraba por qué había comenzado a abreviar su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ese hombre había aparecido en su vida de la noche a la mañana y había hecho por él en pocas horas lo que ni él mismo podía haber hecho por su persona en todos esos años. Dios Santo, no quería defraudarle. Quería hacerle ver que era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esa, para dejar el alcohol y seguir con su vida sin mirar atrás. 

Maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, se giró, levantó varias mantas que había apiladas en un rincón para las monturas de los caballos y sacó una botella de Whisky. No recordaba haberla puesto allí, de hecho no recordaba ese escondite, pero su cerebro, de algún modo, lo había llevado hacia la botella como si tuviera un sexto sentido para ello.

Nervioso y con las manos temblorosas, lo abrió y olió el contenido. Literalmente la boca se le hizo agua y suspiró por llevarse el gollete a los labios. Se los lamió y tras levantar el brazo e inclinar la botella, detuvo su avance en seco.

No. No podía darse por vencido así tan fácilmente. Había pasado tres días horribles estando atando. Al principio no fue consciente de mucho mientras su cabeza intentaba centrarse y dejar de dar vueltas, pero luego estuvo rememorando todo lo que había hecho en esos últimos años y de lo que había sido capaz de recordar. No le agradó verse como un borracho, haberse peleado y distanciado con su hermano y sobre todo odiaba haberse convertido en la mierda de persona que era.

Alejó el brazo de sí y miró la etiqueta. Era un buen whisky. Uno de los mejores. No recordaba dónde lo había comprado, aunque eso no importaba ahora. Faltaba la mitad de la botella, así que esa debió de ser una de las que sobrevivió a una de sus últimas borracheras.

— Dean.

Castiel estaba parado en la puerta. Lo miraba a lo lejos con una mirada de incertidumbre en el rostro. Los ojos iban de la botella a Dean, preguntándose sin hablar si no habría llegado demasiado tarde.

— No he bebido nada, te lo prometo —Dean soltó la botella en el suelo como si quemase y se alejó varios pasos hacia atrás—. Tienes que creerme.

— Te creo —se acercó hacia él, recogió la botella del suelo y se la tendió para que la cogiera—. Tírala.

Dean tragó profundamente cuando se vio de nuevo con ese líquido ambarino cerca de él.

— Tírala —repitió Castiel—. Sal fuera y vuelca el contenido sobre la arena del suelo.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Dean se frotó la frente. Comenzaba a dolerle al cabeza. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Y si ya no había más futuro para él? No quería seguir sufriendo, no quería sentir el dolor, y el alcohol era la única forma que conocía de mantener a sus fantasmas alejado de su mente.

— El whisky ha sido mi único aliado todos estos años. Cuando todo el mundo se alejaba de mí, él era el único que permaneció a mi lado.

— No, Dean; es por culpa del whisky que todo el mundo te ha alejado de sus vidas.

— ¡No! —gritó apretando la botella en la mano mientras lo miraba—. No es el whisky el que me ha rechazado por ser distinto a los demás, por no querer lo mismo que los demás hombres del pueblo —acabó bajando el tono, viviendo una a una todas las palabras que estaba diciendo—. Gracias a botellas como estas he podido ser feliz. He amado a muchas mujeres sin cuestionarme nada y sin odiarme por ello.

— Si la gente no te acepta, si el pueblo no ve con buenos ojos lo que eres, Dean, al diablos con ellos. No dejes de ser tú para convertirte en la persona que ellos quieren que seas, porque te estás matando poco a poco, ¿no lo ves? Tú no eres así, Dean; no eres un borracho perdedor. Ya no.

— ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que soy? 

— Yo he sido como tú, Dean, y sé lo que se siente. Yo puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, Cas? ¿Eres acaso mi ángel de la guarda?

— En esa celda, tus ojos me pidieron que te ayudase. Y eso estoy haciendo. Sé que puedes dejar todo esto atrás, Dean. Confía en ti.

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Él también quería cambiar, quería ser el mismo de antes y ser feliz. Ese hombre había aparecido en su vida para ayudarle. ¿Por qué no aceptar su ayuda si era obvio que la necesitaba?

Con paso firme, pasó por al lado de Castiel rumbo al exterior. Una vez fuera, volcó la botella y esperó que saliera hasta la última gota. Luego tiró el cristal lejos de él. Cuando se volvió, Castiel estaba mirándole asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Sé que vas a lograrlo.

Dean asintió. Él también comenzaba a pensarlo. De pronto se sintió liberado y bien consigo mismo.

Esa sensación duró varios días más. En ese tiempo ambos trabajaron codo con codo en los pequeños desperfectos que quedaban en el establo. No eran gran cosa, pero eso les mantenía ocupados y juntos. 

 

 

 

 

Aquella mañana bajaron juntos al pueblo. Necesitaban algunos materiales que se les había acabado para terminar el establo y también andaban escasos de provisiones.

— Voy a entrar en la tienda de ultramarinos. ¿Miras tú mientras tanto la madera para el marco de la ventana? —Castiel saltó del carro y lo rodeó para dirigirse a Dean—. Nos vemos aquí en veinte minutos.

Dean asintió viendo cómo Cas entraba en la tienda. No pudo evitar quedársele mirando, sobre todo esa retaguardia y su manera de caminar. Eso le hizo sonreír sumido en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto, un estruendo llegó de la taberna de Ellen. Al girar la cabeza observó cómo la mujer salía pidiendo ayuda.

— ¡Por favor, ayudadme! ¡Se matan! —Ellen no era una mujer impresionable y había pocas cosas que la sobrepasasen, incluso era mejor tiradora que mucho de los hombres de ese pueblo. Si pedía ayuda, es que algo muy gordo tenía que estar pasando allí dentro.

Sin pensar que se metía en la boca del lobo, Dean corrió hacia la taberna. Cuando empujó las puertas al entrar, una pelea a puñetazo limpio estaba dejando todo el local lleno de sangre. Parecía que ambos se habían apuñalado mutuamente y, mientras se iban desangrando poco a poco, estaban terminando de rematarse.

—¡Ellen, llama a mi hermano! —Dean volvió la cabeza esperando que la mujer lo oyese. Luego, sin pensar, entró en la pelea.

Doblegarles no fue fácil, e intentar hacer que entraran en razón fue imposible debido a lo borrachos que estaban. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Dean sintió lo que era estar al otro lado. Cogió un par de botellas de alcohol, las primera que logró alcanzar, y tras acercarse a ellos, les atinó a cada uno un botellazo en la cabeza. Ambos hombres cayeron casi a la par al suelo para comenzar a dormir la mona si no morían desangrados antes.

La puerta se abrió para aparecer Ellen, Sam y el médico del pueblo. Éste último fue corriendo a mirar a los heridos.

Sam se lo quedó mirando porque Dean estaba empapado de alcohol de la cabeza a los pies y no sabía si había tenido algo que ver en la pelea o no.

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —el tono de voz de Sam era cansado, como si no pudiera aguantar más ver a su hermano así.

— Ellen me ha pedido ayuda. Cuando he llegado ya se estaban peleando y chorreando sangre. Les he estampado una botella en la cabeza a cada uno —se encogió de hombros sacudiéndose el alcohol que le había salpicado la ropa—. Es lo único que pude hacer para detenerlos.

— Y menos mal que lo has hecho o estos dos tontos se habrían desangrado de haber seguido peleándose —el viejo médico estaba arrodillado entre los dos hombres taponando las heridas.

Sam no salía de su asombro. Ya ni se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto hablar a Dean con tanta claridad y nitidez, pero sobre todo, ya no se acordaba de lo que era que su hermano no estuviera metido en líos.

— Te veo... te veo bien —la voz le tembló, algo emocionado.

Dean se ruborizó levemente.

— Llevo un par de semanas bastante buenas —sonrió sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano.

— Dean —Gabriel apareció a su lado seguido de Castiel—. ¿Estás bien? Hemos oído de la pelea en el ultramarinos y hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido.

— Sí —Dean se dio cuenta de que Cas le miraba la ropa sabiendo que apestaba a alcohol—. Les he estrellado una botella de alcohol a cada uno en la cabeza. Al hacerlo me ha salpicado por completo —lo miró a él en concreto mientras hablaba—. Te lo prometo.

Castiel asintió, creyéndole sin vacilar. 

— Castiel me ha dicho que ha quedado muy bien el establo —Gabriel le sonrió dándose cuenta de la buena pinta que tenía Dean—. Tengo que ir a verlo.

— Ven cuando quieras —Dean se escurrió una manga intentando no oler el alcohol de la ropa. Luego se volvió hacia Sam—. Vente tú también. Esta noche. Os haré mi famoso estofado.

Sam frunció el ceño porque hacía mucho tiempo que Dean no cocinaba. Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que Dean no hacía otra cosa que beber. Asombrado, asintió enseguida.

— Claro. Me encantará ir.

Cuando se despidieron acordando la hora para esa noche y salieron fuera, Dean sugirió comprar lo que les quedase rápidamente porque no soportaba más ese olor encima. Castiel lo notó, por eso apenas tardó unos minutos en comprar lo que necesitaban. Se subieron al carro y pusieron rumbo a la casa sin perder tiempo.

Apenas habían metido el carro en la parte de atrás del establo donde solían dejarlo a cubierto cuando llovía, Dean ya se estaba desprendiendo de la ropa sin haberse bajado de él. Castiel, que aún estaba sentado a su lado, se volvió para mirarle. Sin que le pidiera ayuda, él se ofreció a desabrocharle la camisa. 

Sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos acabaron en la parte de atrás del carro, completamente desnudos y enredados un cuerpo con el otro. Dean lo lamió por todas partes, rodó sobre él y acomodándose de rodillas entre sus piernas, se lo deslizó entero en la boca. Castiel arqueó la espalda mientras observaba cómo con esos labios prodigiosos le daba semejante placer. 

Dean se incorporó incapaz de controlarse un segundo más. Se agarró su propia erección y la acarició hasta tomar cada vez más velocidad. Unos segundos más tarde, estaba corriéndose sobre el pene y los testículos de Castiel.

Éste lo observó todo, fascinado por el espectáculo. Dean lo acababa de dejar todo perdido, pero le daba igual; ver cómo se corría con esa intensidad había merecido la pena. 

Mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso de ese momento y cuando su cuerpo comenzaba ya a relajarse, Dean lo agarró y, usando su semen como lubricante, hizo resbalar mejor la mano por todo el tronco venoso y necesitado.

Apenas necesitó un par de sacudidas más para tener a Castiel suplicándole mientras se descargaba sobre su propio abdomen. No sabía qué era lo que les había pasado, simplemente habían demostrado que ninguno de los dos podían apartar las manos del otro.

 

Al llegar a casa, se bañaron rápidamente y comenzaron a preparar la cena. Hacía mucho tiempo que Dean no cocinaba nada y estaba algo oxidado.

— Sam te ha mirado hoy con admiración —Castiel cogió otro cuchillo para seguir pelando patatas. Estaba sentado en una silla, con un plato sobre la mesa y un cuenco sobre la falda donde iba echando la piel inservible—. Bueno, en realidad todos. Hoy has sido el héroe del pueblo.

Dean hizo una mueca con la boca.

— Antes pasé de ser el tonto, a ser el borracho del pueblo —bromeó, pero a Castiel no le hizo gracia alguna.

— Eso ya ha quedado atrás, Dean. No viene a cuento recordarlo.

Dean se volvió notando el tono seco en su voz. Castiel acababa de pelar la última de las patatas y se estaba levantando de la silla. Entonces decidió acercarse hacia él y, aprovechando que tenía las manos manchadas con tierra, lo agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

— Era una broma, Cas. Ahora estoy bien y seguiré bien gracias a ti —arrimó los labios a su mandíbula para besarle y de paso hacerse cosquillas con los labios—. Ah.

Cas bajó la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Que no puedo mantener las manos alejadas de ti —admitió sin vergüenza alguna—. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

— No creo que a tu hermano y a Gabriel les importe mucho.

Dean se separó de él y lo miró mucho más serio que antes.

— Ya sabes lo que les hacen a los hombres como nosotros, Cas; los apedrean los habitantes del pueblo hasta matarles. No quiero que eso llegue a pasar y mucho menos que acusen a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo de haberme escondido. Podría ponerles en un serio peligro.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Se limpió las manos con el trapo que había sobre la mesa y luego se volvió para agarrarle por la cintura.

— Eres una buena persona, Dean. 

Dean no sabía a qué venían esas palabras, pero no iba a discutirlas. Tener a ese hombre tan pegado a él impedía que pudiera pensar con claridad, aunque sinceramente eso no le importaba en absoluto.

 

 

 

La velada transcurrió apaciblemente entre los cuatro. Gabriel contó momentos comprometedores de los hermanos Winchester cuando eran pequeños e informó a Castiel de todas las travesuras que Dean había llevado a cabo en su infancia.

Castiel lo escuchaba todo con atención. Le gustaba conocer la vida de ese hombre de joven, cómo había sido y cómo había crecido. No podía llegar a entender cómo alguien como él había llegado a caer tan bajo en la bebida, pero por fortuna, ya estaba recuperado y eso le hizo estar de mejor humor aún si cabía durante la cena.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sam no iba a la casa de su hermano. La últimas veces fueron para sermonearle, arrestarle, o ponerle alguna sanción por alguna infracción cometida en el pueblo sin duda alguna por el alcohol. Ese cambio en él en apenas dos semanas había sido asombroso. Según cenaban, podía apreciar que Dean volvía a ser esa persona cariñosa y divertida que siempre había sido. Saber que había superado esa terrible adicción lo llenó de orgullo.

Cuando la cena acabó, Gabriel se despidió en la puerta con un apretón de manos.

— Castiel, te espero mañana en mi establo y hablas con mi mujer a ver si tú entiendes los arreglos que quiere hacer, porque yo me doy por vencido. Vente tú también, Dean. Veníos para desayunar y así probáis mis tortitas.

— Allí estaremos —Dean le palmeó la espalda.

— ¿Has visto lo último que hemos retocado en el establo, Gabe? —Cas señaló hacia el enorme edificio de madera.

— No. ¡Enséñamelo a ver si así mi mujer se aclara!

Cuando Dean los vio caminar hacia el establo, él se quedó a solas con Sam. Se sentía un poco incómodo porque le debía mucho a su hermano. Otro en su lugar no habría tenido tanta paciencia con él. Sin postergarlo más, Dean se volvió para mirarle.

— Sam, quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo me he portado todo este tiempo. Sé que te lo he hecho pasar mal y sé que te he puesto en evidencia mucha veces. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

Sam sonrió demasiado emocionado para decir nada. Se giró hacia él, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y lo estrechó en un sincero abrazo al que Dean también se unió.

— Te creo, Dean. Bienvenido.

Estuvieron así apenas unos segundos, hasta que Sam fue a recoger a Gabriel del establo para volver juntos a casa. Cuando los vio partir a caballo desde la puerta de casa, Dean esperó a Cas, que había cerrado bien las puertas para que no les entrara frío a los animales y volvía de nuevo hacia él.

— Gabriel me ha preguntado que dónde está mi cama en el establo —cerró la puerta tras Dean y se apoyó en ella.

Dean lo miró esperando una respuesta. Confiaba en Cas y sabía que no habría dicho nada que pudiera delatarles.

— Le dije que la cama se mojó en la tormenta de anoche y que duermo durante unos días en tu sofá —añadió sin hacerle esperar. Cosa que era cierta pues desde que había atado a Dean a la cama, había pernoctado ahí casi todas las noches—. Tu virtud está a salvo.

Dean no pudo evitar reírse. Retrocedió los pasos andados y se quedó frente a él, prácticamente nariz con nariz.

— Esta noche no —rezó—. Esta noche quiero que comprometas mi virtud del todo.

Castiel frunció el ceño porque no estaba seguro de haberle entendido bien.

— Dean...

Dean lo besó ahogando así el resto de la frase. Sin separar los labios de los suyos, lo arrastró hasta su dormitorio y lo dejó de caer sobre la cama. Parecían dos animales quitándose con demasiada ansias la ropa que les impedía sentir juntos sus cuerpos. La necesidad que sentían de estar piel con piel era casi primitiva. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, se dejaron enredar por las sábanas mientras se mecían de un lado al otro de la cama.

Castiel pareció haber ganado la batalla, porque quedó encima de Dean sobre sus piernas. Le había levantado los brazos por encima de la cabeza y lo tenía agarrado por las muñecas. No estaba presionándole, porque Dean podía soltarse en cualquier momento, pero a ambos parecía gustarle así.

— Cas, por favor —le suplicó entre sus labios—. Te necesito.

Castiel no necesitó más explicaciones para saber qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Agachó la cabeza para ir dándole besos por todo el pecho y el estómago, así, poco a poco, hasta llegar a su erección. El glande ya estaba humedecido por la excitación, así que pasó los dedos por encima y capturó las gotas que se empeñaban en salir de él. Mientras bajaba la cabeza para introducírselo en la boca, con una mano se acercaba a su entrada para esparcir la humedad y lubricarle bien.

Apenas sintió los dedos en esa zona, comenzó a gemir sin poder contenerse. Nunca se había sentido tan libre, tan completo, tan él. Levantó las caderas instándole a que siguiera sin perder un solo segundo.

Lo preparó lentamente. Introdujo el primer dedo expectante, analizando cuáles iban a ser las reacciones de Dean, y le complació gratamente que fuera tan abierto y le exigiera más y más. 

Comenzó a mover la mano con más velocidad. Añadió un segundo dedo y lo tanteó intentando ajustarle a él. Lo oía gemir por encima de su cabeza y con el movimiento de su cuerpo le indicaba que estaba más que preparado para que se adentrara en él.

Si Dean, en algún momento, pensó que Castiel iba a ser tierno y delicado con él, estaba muy pero que muy equivocado. Durante los primeros segundos su cuerpo se amoldó dándole la bienvenida más que gustoso. Luego lo llevó directamente a la locura.

Castiel salía y entraba de su cuerpo cada vez a más velocidad, haciendo entrechocar ambos cuerpos produciendo sonidos impúdicos cuando sus testículos daban contra su piel. La cama parecía haberse unido a ellos, chirriando los muelles del colchón bajo el peso y chocando el cabecero contra la pared. 

Dean estaba agarrado a su espalda. Tenía las piernas levantadas y dobladas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Sentía cómo esa erección fuerte y dura se clavaba en él cada vez más profundamente sin poder evitar jadear por la sensación que le producía. 

— No me queda mucho, Dean —la voz de Castiel le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja. Tumbado sobre él, le mordisqueaba el cuello y respiraba jadeante sobre su piel, sabiendo que ese simple gesto lo volvía loco. No había disminuido el ritmo en ningún momento y creía no poder hundirse más en su cuerpo. Apoyándose sobre un codo a un lado de su cuerpo, deslizó un brazo entre ambos para llegar a la erección de ese hombre, que se frotaba furiosa buscando su propio desahogo—. Córrete, Dean. 

— Sólo cuando te corras tú —jadeó extasiado no estando muy seguro de si tendría tanto poder para aguantar mucho más—. Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí.

Esas palabras provocaron el efecto deseado y Castiel comenzó a correrse con descargas largas y calientes, que llenaron enseguida el estrecho y cálido canal de Dean, arrastrándole a su propio orgasmo.

Los dos cuerpos quedaron unidos por ese líquido caliente y viscoso, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarles, unidos como estaban en esa sensación tan placentera que, por primera vez, estaban compartiendo juntos.

 

 

Jadeante, Castiel cayó sobre él. A Dean no parecía importarle, de hecho lo rodeó con los brazos y con las piernas, disfrutando de ese momento. Aún lo notaba dentro de él, perdiendo poco a poco volumen, pero sintiéndole igual de caliente que antes. Podría quedarse así durante una o dos semanas más, le daba igual, pero necesita tener ese cuerpo cerca de él. Eso le hizo recordar algo que quería preguntarle.

— Cas.

— ¿Hmmm? —Castiel había escondido la cara en el hueco de su cuello y parecía estar quedándose dormido.

— ¿Tienes pensado irte del pueblo?

Castiel levantó la cabeza ante esa pregunta y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Durante la cena, Gabe dijo que te pagó hasta que terminaras el trabajo y que luego seguirías tu rumbo —no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso esperando la respuesta—. ¿Vas a irte?

— Dean —se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara sin partirse el cuello—. No voy a negarte que cuando llegué a este pueblo, mi intención era conseguir algo de dinero para poder seguir viajando y conocer sitios nuevos, pero ya no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Dean se alegró por sus palabras, pero necesitaba más; necesitaba oírle decir por qué.

— ¿Por qué?

Castiel no necesitó pensar lo que tenía en mente.

— Porque ya he encontrado lo que iba buscando —le sonrió abiertamente mientras se le iluminaba toda la cara—. A ti.

Dean no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Sin decir nada, porque era incapaz de que le salieran las palabras, lo volvió a abrazar quedándose así durante un buen rato, hasta que hicieron el amor de nuevo. A partir de entonces todos los días serían así de placenteros, borrando por completo el horrible pasado de ambos.

 

 

FIN 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
